


Because I Walked Away from Death 且因未亡

by febbb



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Suicide, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb
Summary: 梅斯罗斯没有坠入火中。掉下去的是梅格洛尔。梅斯罗斯不想卷入任何梅格洛尔本不会参与的事。但是一如既往，他总是事与愿违。————————————————————来自译者：大梅在二梅死后想把宝钻带给摊牌，然而他没想到会伊瑞詹看到另一个熟人。（又名安姐掉皮记）。
Relationships: Annatar & Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Maedhros | Maitimo, Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Kudos: 8





	Because I Walked Away from Death 且因未亡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because I Walked Away from Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687699) by [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm). 



他想去死。他走到裂隙边缘，注视着下面的岩浆，想跳进去。这绝不会比宝钻在手上的灼伤更疼。

但是梅格洛尔看到了他，梅格洛尔跑上前，梅格洛尔把他推到安全地带——

然后梅格洛尔——梅格洛尔——

事实证明，裂隙边缘的大地并不稳定。

梅斯罗斯惊呼着冲上前，他最后一个还活着的兄弟从他的指间滑落，他最后一次听到他兄弟的优美嗓音，变成了一声像安格班里听到的惨烈尖叫。

梅斯罗斯低头盯着岩浆，这世上没什么理由能阻止他随他而去了

没有任何理由，只除了梅格洛尔刚才——刚才——

梅格洛尔走了，因为他不希望梅斯罗斯那样做。他其他的兄弟都死得毫无意义。他不能让梅格洛尔也这样。

这是他后来想通的理由。

一切发生的那一刻，他只是站在那里，不能动，不能呼吸，不能——

不能。

他四处徘徊。他不在乎去哪里。都没关系了。

他将精灵宝钻放在腰间的一个袋子里。

它在他的梦里仍然滚烫炽热。

有时他听到一些新闻。泰尔佩还活着，在兴建一座城市。埃尔洛斯选择了成为人类，正航行去建立一个新的王国。埃尔隆德去了吉尔-加拉德帐下。

也有些其他的消息，但他没去注意，它们像水流过筛子一样从他的脑海滑走，就像诺多滑离所有希望，就像梅格洛尔滑下他伸出的手。

仅凭一只伤痕累累的手很难独自生存。

当宝钻从袋子里掉出来时，他下意识的伸手去接，“很难”变成了“不可能”。疤痕上的新灼伤让他几乎没法用手做任何事。

他蜷着手设法将宝钻舀回了袋子，没费心找清水来浸泡他的手。

他只是转向了泰尔佩的城市。可能他会在城门口就被砍倒在地，但这没关系。

重要的是得把宝钻带到安全的地方。他不能就这么留着它，直到哪个可怜的旅行者把它从他的尸体上翻出来，不小心引发另一场战争。泰尔佩会知道该拿它怎么办的。

然后梅斯罗斯就可以回到荒野，一直走直到他再也无力前行；那样如果他倒下，不会是他的错。

或者至少不会比其他一切更是。

他为了通过城门准备了一打故事。最终他一个都没用上，因为没任何人试着阻止他直接走进去。

梅斯罗斯皱眉，也许在离开之前，他该和泰尔佩谈谈他的安全问题。

他不确定在哪里可以找到他的侄子，也不敢开口询问引起注意，于是他走向锻造间碰碰运气。

就是这儿。他听见最大的锻造间有个熟悉的声音正激情洋溢的说话，他悄悄走进去。泰尔佩在那，暂时放下手头的活，和他旁边的人辩论着什么。

“泰尔佩，”梅斯罗斯喊道，顿了顿，他纠正道：“ 凯勒布理鹏”。这是他侄子现在更想用的名字，不是吗？

凯勒布理鹏转身，惊讶地睁大双眼。他的同伴也转过身来，梅斯罗斯看到那双眼睛，踉跄着后退。

“Gorthaur*，”他惊恐地哽住了。无数痛苦回忆涌重新涌现。（*索伦的别名）

凯勒布理鹏紧张起来，但那恶魔只是皱了皱眉。“我叫安纳塔，我的朋友。你还好吗？”

“别在我身上玩你的花招，”梅斯罗斯啐了一口。“我最终学会了看透它们。”

“最终——那你曾是个奴隶了！我向你保证，你在这里很安全。或许一个治疗师——”他看到凯勒布理鹏向梅斯罗斯退去，停了下来。“你总不会把这些胡言乱语当真吧！”

凯勒布理鹏什么也没说，只是板着脸看着他们俩，而梅斯罗斯。

梅斯罗斯孤注一掷，除了侄子再没什么可失去的，所以他用残破的手伸进袋子里，拿出散发着摄人光芒的宝钻。

它不烫手。

他十分惊讶，几乎没注意索伦的畏缩。

凯勒布理鹏注意到了，索伦也知道。他立即改变了策略。

“我的确警告过你，我的过去并非纯善”他悲伤地说。“我变了，凯勒布理鹏。我希望重新开始。别人也就算了，你总能理解这个，对吗？”

凯勒布理鹏犹豫着。

索伦继续加码。“想想我们仍然可以一起行的善事，我们能创造的东西，我们可以分享的力量——”

凯勒布理鹏立刻沉下脸。“就像我祖父曾经说的：从这里滚开，你这曼督斯的阶下囚！’。”

索伦的脸愤怒地扭曲起来，“你要怎么让我滚，失败的家族里最弱最低下的一个？” 他嗤之以鼻。“你最强大的长辈尚且无法战胜我，你认为你能行？凭什么？凭你那把随手留在房间里没带来的剑？凭你不知道怎么用的宝钻？凭你那个压根连武器都没法拿了的大伯？”

他说的不全是错的。梅斯罗斯做了他唯一能想到的事情。

他没能保住兄弟们的命，已经无论如何都不会得到父亲的宽恕，而那个誓言也早就无望实现。

他把宝钻向索伦的脸直接丢去。

或许只有费诺和梵拉才知道怎么正确发挥它的魔力，但是它的灼烧特性一目了然。

索伦尖叫。

然后凯勒布理鹏把手伸进口袋，当他把手拿出来的时候，手上戴着三枚明亮炫目的戒指。他把手紧攥成拳，重复道：“从。这里。滚开。”

一股无比强劲的能量袭来，梅斯罗斯向后踉跄。

索伦在受伤的狂怒中嘶吼着消失了。

“他会回来的，” 梅斯罗斯疲倦地说道，然后向宝钻走去。他可能应该再把它舀起来，但是他不确定这次宝钻还会不会依然不烫手，既然他现在已经没在直面世界上最邪恶的存在了。

“他当然会的。” 凯勒布理鹏说，在最近能找到的平面上重重坐下，有点神经质地大笑起来。“索伦。在我的城市里。”

“你把他很好的打发走了，” 梅斯罗斯提出。“尽管严格意义上来说，他没被曼督斯关押过。”

“好。行。你试试在那时候想出个金句来。我不知道祖父是怎么做到的。”

梅斯罗斯斜觑凯勒布理鹏手上的戒指。它们的光芒现在暗淡了。“说起父亲，”，他谨慎地说，“我以为你决心避开我们的错误，而不是想重蹈覆辙。”

凯勒布理鹏懊悔地低头看着它们。“我还不是个彻底的白痴，”他说，“我知道有点不对劲。这些只是……某种备份计划。虽然我认为我自己都不会承认这一点。”

“对，” 梅斯罗斯说，仍然无比疲倦。他有什么资格对凯勒布理鹏说教？ “说到我们家族的错误，我希望能把那个给你。” 他朝着仍在地上的宝钻点点头。“实际上，这就是我过来的原因。”

“而我很高兴你过来了，” 凯勒布理鹏说。梅斯罗斯试着让自己不要沉浸在这些话带来的暖意之中，他不值得。 “但是你确定吗？那个誓言不会……”

“几个月内都没事，” 梅斯罗斯轻描淡写说。“即使誓言不承认你是它的合法持有者，我也能留着它这么久。”

凯勒布理鹏僵住了。

梅斯罗斯举起了他那只毁了的手。“他说错了很多事情，但是说我不能握剑的时候，他没说错。”

凯勒布理鹏立刻来到他身边。“你需要找治疗师看看这伤。埃尔隆德很快要来做客，我肯定他能帮忙。在那之前，这座城市有很多不错的治疗师——”

“我过来不是为了利用你的好客的，”梅德罗斯打断道。

凯勒布理鹏瞪着他。“不，你过来是为了能安心的死去。想想我们刚才识破了什么，你总不会还打算这么做吧。”

梅斯罗斯意识到，他应该留下。凯勒布理鹏从未亲历战争前线。梅斯罗斯可以提供帮助。

“我很累，”他安静的说。

“拜托，uncle。”泰尔佩恳求。

梅斯罗斯挫败地塌下肩膀。“我们尽量对我的身份保密。”

“如果你愿意的话，”他的侄子立刻同意。“尽管你的一些老部下会很高兴见到你。”

梅斯罗斯无视了这句。“如果我在这里这件事引起任何麻烦，我会立即离开。”

凯勒布理鹏开始努力把他门外引，可能是为了让他去见治疗师。“我肯定我们能和平解决。”

“而且我们不会为了我的手去打扰埃尔隆德。”

“都听你的，Uncle梅斯罗斯。都听你的。”

梅斯罗斯不信任这种语气，但是他很累了。

如果这就是结局，那或许这个片刻，他可以不用再对抗。

**Author's Note:**

> 被原著戳了一千刀，看同人的时候自然想看看治愈系……Maedhros和Celebrimbor分别有着原著里我最意难平的结局之一，而这篇文让他们有机会互相拯救彼此，Maedhros和他最后的亲人，Celebrimbor和他失去一切的大伯。这很大程度上也是我喜欢并且想要翻译这篇文的原因。


End file.
